


[莱毕]护食训练

by DyeingMirror



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Caning, Dom Reinhard, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation Interruptus, Military Kink, Orgasm Control, Spanking, Training
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyeingMirror/pseuds/DyeingMirror
Summary: 亚姆利扎after，死罪可免活罪难逃日 狗 文 学
Relationships: Fritz Joseph Bittenfeld/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

毕典菲尔特走进伯伦希尔司令室时本以为自己要死了。

他年少的长官坐在面对着门的扶手椅上等着他。早年间在军队中也受尽排挤的莱因哈特，将对家具陈设的俭约习惯延续至今。室内除了一式足够宽阔的办公桌椅外，便只剩下占据整面墙的一排书柜。分门别类排列整齐的大部头军政典籍，无声中彰显着主人的渊博韬略，又像在审判来客的无谋罪状。在开阔空间中，从天顶延伸到地面的深沉木色正中心，被衬托得更显洁净的白色披风如同天界祥云，守御着光辉灿烂、面容冷艳的青年军神。

梅克林格若见到这场面，想必要当场为他吟诗一首、作画一幅；可即便毕典菲尔特不懂那些文人情趣，他也从不难为于表达自己，因此也不必为此悔恨——这份缺乏理解，岂不正是他与莱因哈特共有的部分。然而，想到他滔滔不绝的敬爱之情，随着他的罪亡，或许从此便要无疾而终，咽喉深处又不免泛上一阵难言的酸涩。

不知是因为处于只有两人在场的私人场合而放松，还是因为还在为毕典菲尔特自作主张闯下的祸而生气，莱因哈特的坐姿比平日舰桥上所见的姿态显得更为慵懒，同时又更为倨傲。在另一侧膝盖上支起的长腿从座椅的簇拥中笔直伸出，流畅的线条一直延伸到他翘起的黑皮鞋方尖，隐约透出些攻击性的意味；包裹在挺阔的帝国军服黑色长裤中，更被赋予了一种深沉的精悍。

这想法或许难免有些不敬的嫌疑，但毕典菲尔特确曾有一个瞬间想道：这似乎天生与他的黑色枪骑兵合致、美丽强悍的青年，若是其中一员该有多好——可你若回忆一下这支舰队是他被元帅府登用后配属而来的事实，难道不该反过来说，是莱因哈特从自己灵魂中拔下一片鳞，分给了他吗？

毕典菲尔特走到莱因哈特面前立正，立刻被像带着锐利的尖钩一般，闪烁亮光的冰蓝色瞳孔紧紧擭住，视线难以再移动分毫。

“明白叫卿来的理由吗？”

“不知。”毕典菲尔特诚实地作答。

此前莱因哈特言道，班师奥丁后自有处分，吩咐他在自室思过。他一五一十遵守，终日只是对着舷窗外星空背景中自己的倒影扁着嘴气闷，满脑子都是正谈笑晏晏与吉尔菲艾斯握手的莱因哈特刚看到他进来便气得转身就走的画面，怎么也无法释怀。十万舰会战于亚姆利扎，帝国军大获全胜，却只有他掉了链子；明明承蒙阁下赏识，特地抽调他至元帅府，为他漆成全黑、威风凛凛的舰队，却只是沦为银河系最显眼的笑柄。换成自己设想一下，就算想不生气，恐怕也很难吧？

“虽然之前说过，回到奥丁后再下达给你的处分。但是因为已经决定了处分，所以提前告知你。”

“是。”

毕典菲尔特简洁地应声。与线条粗壮的身躯略显不协调的纤细面孔上，保持着肃静的神情。

这会儿纪律性倒是不错嘛。莫非真的反省了吗？莱因哈特想道，唇边露出轻轻一笑。那笑容如同钻石碎芒，散发出低调的璀璨，反倒晃得毕典菲尔特有一瞬间恍惚。

“卿这样说，是否对自己应得的处分，有些什么领悟呢？”

“小官铸下大错，该受军法处置。”

谈及自己将受的极刑，即便是毕典菲尔特这般堂堂正正的猛将，也难以抑制本能的恐惧。但是面对尊敬的长官，他还是尽力压抑着声音的颤抖，字正腔圆作答。

莱因哈特不置可否，精细的指尖在木质扶手上敲击出令人精神紧绷的空白音律，望着属下沉吟片刻，又泠泠笑道：

“你已有了觉悟，很好。那么，不如报告一下这几天闭门思过的成果吧。检讨一下你领悟出的过错，到底是不是值得你认为的处罚吧。”

“啊……是！”

毕典菲尔特愣了愣，随即扑通一声跪倒——不知这位野猪武人经久耐用的一双膝盖，究竟是何时何故变得这样软了，反倒把莱因哈特也吓了一跳——开始痛陈这几天关在小房间里从早到晚反酸的心路历程。先是反省自己贪功急进，损失了大批部队；接着开始回忆战斗中的琐碎细节，酸楚地悔恨自己没有抓住每一个时机；到最后开始激动地大骂同盟军是没用的饭桶，杨威利是可恶的骗子。他越说越情绪激昂，双颊泛出激愤的红潮，甚至挥舞双臂做起了各种夸张的手势。

莱因哈特兴味盎然地望着那颗充满能量地激情耸动着的橙色头顶。这份纯粹的本质与忠诚心，令他不禁感到很是爱怜。如此元气的宝贵战斗力，若就这样因为自己不成熟的一时之不甘情绪而失去，确实太过可惜。他在心中一面默默地对提出饶命之建言的吉尔菲艾斯言谢，一面却又情不自禁地为毕典菲尔特话语中描述出的败战场面而再度燃起怒火。这种奇妙的矛盾心理，或许正是莱因哈特正从一个单纯而初级的战士朝着支配者角色成长的明证吧。

就此饶他一命当然可以，不多做额外的处罚也行。但若不想办法使毕典菲尔特从这次的事情中充分学习，则不得不说是一种浪费，甚至难免成为恒久的掣肘和隐患——如果不能矫正毕典菲尔特的缺点，则莱因哈特也永远没有办法随心所欲地使用他，他也永远难以担当真正的重责大任。教育他既是为了他自己，是为了莱因哈特，也是为了这个组织，甚至整个帝国的未来。

“好了，毕典菲尔特！想来我作为总指挥也难辞其咎。是我被你那强大的攻击能力蒙蔽双眼，对你的缺陷重视不足，才导致此次未能克竟全功。”

毕典菲尔特听得眼眶泛红，几欲落泪。

“哪里……我才是损害了阁下常胜的威名……”

他捏着两块硕大的拳头，焦急的话语带着一点点呜咽。

莱因哈特忍俊不禁，心中已原谅了他。

“卿做军人的年岁比我要长。我问你，军人何以成为军人？”

“服从！”

“好。不如就从这项开始，先测试你的性能究竟如何吧？”

一边吐出这句似乎将对方视为某种还不太中用的器械似的刻薄言辞，莱因哈特一边露出一个稍纵即逝的华美微笑，旋即立刻敛容命令道：

“去把我办公桌上的东西拿给我。”

毕典菲尔特起身，依言去拿。办公桌上摆着的是一根藤条。倒刺之类的粗糙细节已经打磨平整，但全体依然泛着些青色，像是刚加工好、没过多少时日的成色。对于这种物品的使用方式，毕典菲尔特只能联想到用来编织大型花篮。

——阁下该不会是想邀请他一起做手工吧？……想到这里，单纯的橙色脑袋里只剩下了一头雾水。

莱因哈特接过藤条，捏在他那比起这种原始的材料来说、显得远远更为华丽精致的十指之间，稍加把玩，又用力空挥了几下。配合他优美的坐姿，这些动作也都一一洋溢着雅致的力量感。而藤条划破空气发出危机四伏的利落风声，却不知为何引得毕典菲尔特心中一阵阵无名悸动。

“把衣服脱了。”

“……？”

三十岁男子军官脸上不断涂上一层又一层青少年似的困惑与窘迫的红潮。

“真不愧是猪脑子。都这样了还不明白吗？这是体罚。体罚自然应该用自己的肉身接受，才能体现身为武人的虔诚吧？莫非犯了错还要用帝国军服做盾，代替你被打碎不成吗？莫非你不知道羞耻吗？”

象牙精雕似的美少年露出摄人心魄的厌烦神情，将他皙白透明的小巧下巴扬到空中。

“卿既然能作为战舰指挥官在军中占有一席之地，想必当年在士官学校也有过不差的战略战术修养吧。你但凡曾将那些知识真正学进脑子里，何至于有今次的惨败呢？帝国士官学校废除体罚近百年来，抱怨缺乏有效的教育手段的声音一直此起彼伏。在别的事情上，我从来不齿军上层部那些视平民士官如蝼蚁的大贵族们的意见，不过目睹了卿这样的存在，我也忍不住想，或许对于特定的一部分人，就非得用特殊的手段不可吧。”

亮丽的金色睫羽翩飞，锋利冰瞳递来灼人的眼刀。

“你说呢？”

毕典菲尔特自然无话可说。他伸手从上到下去解军服纽扣，这简简单单的动作进一步引发出动机复杂的剧烈心跳，逼迫他难以承受新君目光似地移开视线。

“谁允许你在接受长官命令的时候看别的地方了！你何曾接受过这样的教育？睁开眼看着我！”

“…………”

毕典菲尔特只好忍耐着来自莱因哈特的揶揄视线对精神力的急遽消耗，红着脸露出身体。蜜色的肌肤包裹着饱满的筋肉，在灯光里映出美味的色泽。

“裤子也脱了。”

毕典菲尔特这次很不情愿；但是除了照办别无他法。

白色纯棉内裤上印着一只色彩粉嫩的Q版猪头，蜷曲的猪尾巴从紧实的臀缝里蜿蜒而出——请用脑子想想，总不会有厂商在内裤上印什么野猪吧？难道要用那里来猪突猛进吗？这么低级的荤段子，哪怕是毕典菲尔特也无法忍受啊！家猪不也挺可爱的吗？退而求其次又怎么了？

可是莱因哈特盯着他胯下，毫不掩饰地纵声狂笑。阁下疏朗的笑声真是好听，不过毕典菲尔特简直羞耻到大脑都快要充血爆炸了。若要他忍受这样的过分的羞耻，还不如直接叫他光屁股算了！

莱因哈特着实是个清楚事理的明君；就好像听到毕典菲尔特的心声那样，他说：

“内裤真碍事。我可提醒你，打屁股才是最不会痛的哦。”

毕典菲尔特如蒙大赦，迅速采取行动，光溜溜地把这条他可能永生永世也不想再次见到的内裤踩在脚下。

“这么听话，可真是帮了大忙啊。”

莱因哈特鼓着脸颊露出志得意满的神采。

“接着就来帮我也脱了吧？”


	2. Chapter 2

“接着就来帮我也脱了吧？”

毕典菲尔特赤条条站在莱因哈特面前迟迟不敢动弹。他脑筋短路得彻底，已来不及思考把私处裸露在长官正面眼前，是不是不太尊敬。

“怎么了？”莱因哈特眯着眼笑道。

“这……怎么可以……”

毕典菲尔特红着脸欲言又止。在他心目中，莱因哈特不存在全副武装之外的模样。

“原来如此。比起被我看到裸体，看到我露出身体才更加不好意思吗？”

“唔唔……”

从某种角度来说，莱因哈特还真说对了。毕典菲尔特这才想起来总该多少遮遮羞才不算失礼，匆忙将手掌伸到胯下去挡，被莱因哈特捏着藤条啪一下抽在手背上。即使是对于毕典菲尔特来说近乎玩闹的力道，也在皮肤上留下了一道短暂的红痕，足以清楚地传达长官不赞同的信息。毕典菲尔特好像这才明白过来“体罚”这个词的含义，也有些领悟到了这是一个必须一五一十听从长官命令的场合，任何擅自行动都是不被允许的。

“非常抱歉……！”

毕典菲尔特将手背在后腰上立正站好，一边接近本能地大声道歉，一边加倍涨红了脸。

“卿的服从性，就是这种遇到稍微困难的事、还没有仔细思考过就以为违背了自己的愿望的事，就会马上退缩的浅薄的东西吗？我的元帅府不需要这种不中用的人。”莱因哈特无情地训斥道。

莱因哈特前无古人的晋升速度，在整个军界都有目共睹。罗严克拉姆元帅府作为最有望出人头地的工作单位，自然也受到众多士官们的瞩目。先不提人们对莱因哈特历历武勋的景仰向往之情，单是希望能在他手下混口饭吃的人就多不胜数。而对于单纯而热烈地尊敬着他的毕典菲尔特来说，近距离从他口中听到这种话时的心情，只能用晴天霹雳来形容。他立刻忘记了软弱的羞涩之情，想要达成长官期待的愿望占了上风。

为莱因哈特取下披风的时候，一下子挨到了很近的距离。从柔软的黄金襟足到笔挺的黑色衣领之间露出来的一小段雪白肌肤上，似有若无传来青少年特有的清新的体香。无论是几乎将莱因哈特环抱在怀中的姿势，还是每一次视线交错之际对方那副难以言传的眼神，都刺激得毕典菲尔特心跳如雷，但他还是努力挣扎着要遂行任务。

“怎么不动了？我说的是帮我脱掉。卿的任务难道可以说是完成了吗？你可别让我觉得事情难做！”

双手触摸着美少年纤细的身体，一颗颗解开被矫健的肌理撑得有些紧绷的纽扣。毕典菲尔特独身三十年也没感到寂寞，却从未知道世上竟有如此旖旎之事。

黑色军服被扔在椅背上，与白披风逶迤在一处。白衬衫衣襟敞开后终于露出一线白色素体，好像会自行发光似的材质上带着几道玉润的阴影，毕典菲尔特看了一眼就双手发震，说什么也再脱不下去了。

藤条毫无征兆，精准抽在他膝窝里。毕典菲尔特不是那种会屈服于疼痛而下跪的人，但他还是因为莫名其妙而感到委屈。

“从刚才开始就在自作主张干些什么呢？我什么时候说过你可以站起来了？”

——毕典菲尔特站起来为他亲手去取这根凶器，都已经是什么时候的事了啊！到了自己方便的时候，倒又开始胡乱责怪别人不听命令了！他怎么可以这么任性这么过分？

毕典菲尔特这么想着，一边气鼓鼓地胡乱跪了下去；去解莱因哈特腰带的时候，粗鲁的动作将五金件弄得叮当作响。若说世上有人比莱因哈特更加不通风月，那想必就是毕典菲尔特这样的人吧。

拉开拉链向下扯，黑色军服长裤里露出两道雪盈盈的盆骨。美少年粉嫩的性器从内裤里冒出一点点顶端，朦朦胧胧掩映在半透明的衬衫下摆中。

毕典菲尔特不知所措地僵住，汗津津的双手发着颤，捏着莱因哈特大腿上长裤松脱后留下的褶皱。不知因为紧张还是别的原因咽了口口水，僵硬地仰头望了望莱因哈特，似乎难以承受他目光般地又将头低下，只看了一眼又像被烫伤一样立刻非礼勿视地收回视线。这一次莱因哈特没有再给他落跑的机会，伸出手强硬地卡住他坚实的方形下颌，驱使他抬头直视自己。

“有什么想说的吗？”

深不见底的冰蓝色眼瞳从空中睥睨着他。

“唔唔……”

毕典菲尔特虽然仰头与莱因哈特对视，却难以掩饰被震慑的心理，几乎是不由自主地不断企图从莱因哈特手中缩回。他额角滴着汗挣扎片刻，终于弃守似地大喊了起来：

“失礼了，阁下！”

被冲动夺取了身体控制权，体型高大的猛兽一下子挣脱了钳制，朝着莱因哈特腰间飞扑过来。橙色头颅长发飞扬，看起来像是一团火。

莱因哈特心中惊跳了一下，随即沉着冷静地瞄准对方防备空虚的脑后，五指结结实实揪住一大团发丝，硬是将他向后拉开。不留情面的动作狠狠牵动了毕典菲尔特颈侧的神经，从锁骨到头顶火辣辣地疼得他眼冒金星、泪花直流。

“这下明白了吧？你就是这种看到食物就忘了主人的坏狗。忘记了食物只能是主人分给你的，忘了主人苦心教导的纪律。而我讨厌这种难看的坏狗。”

莱因哈特一边一下接一下用力扯他的头发，一边严厉训斥道，说到最后一句时，语调极为轻忽而冷酷。毕典菲尔特并不恃于气力反抗，只是在他手中本能地不断挣动着，低声呜咽着，视线很快被疼痛与委屈的泪水所模糊。

平心而论，毕典菲尔特绝对不能说是不忠实的坏狗；最多只能说是因为品种所限，先天智力水平较低的笨狗。但是训斥笨狗时，你若骂它笨，它只会冲你吐着舌头傻笑，此事便只能不明不白以你爱抚着它的狗头、口中乌卒卒念念有词告终；相比之下，只有将它说成是条坏狗，才能让它羞愧，让它真正反省，真正记住教训。

“呜……是我错了，阁下……”

毕典菲尔特忍不住求饶。脑后头皮被扯得疼极了，可他不敢伸手去拉开莱因哈特的手。

莱因哈特缓缓松开他，轻快、松弛地笑道：

“现在，给我在地上趴好。”

毕典菲尔特照做。藤条来自身后，反复快速敲击他大腿内侧，让那里一大片皮肤都开始发麻。

“腿分开，这样才跪得稳。屁股抬高了给我。”

皮鞋鞋跟声响到他侧方，然后藤条被压在他屁股上，生动地留下一道纤细、坚硬而充满韧劲的压力。毕典菲尔特连死都不怕，怎么会怕挨打呢？可不知怎么，他就是抖个不停，在莱因哈特看不到的地方偷偷闭上了眼睛。

藤条清清楚楚地打下来，力度果断，毫不拖泥带水。毕典菲尔特惊跳起来，莱因哈特一脚踏在他肩胛之间，将他镇压下去。

“给我叫。”

莱因哈特发号施令，接着藤条再次应声而落。

“啊！……”

“连叫都不知道怎么叫吗？”

啪！

“啊啊！……汪、汪汪！……”

“自己数数你挨了几下。”

“一！啊，不对，三？四？……啊啊！汪！”

屁股上已经开始泛红发烫。疼痛还在其次，莱因哈特嘲笑他是条数数都数不好的笨狗，让毕典菲尔特窘迫到恨不得直接钻进眼前的地面里去。

“道歉。为你数错数道歉。为你犯下的每一个错误道歉。要诚实啊。”

“五，我很抱歉……”

“‘阁下’呢？”

“六，请您原谅，阁下！”

莱因哈特和善地轻声笑道：

“现在学得倒快。”

藤条抽打的速度开始不断加快，直到毕典菲尔特的报数和道歉实在跟不上鞭笞的节奏的时候，他的两瓣屁股也被打开了花，圆滚滚地肿了起来，刻满了一道叠一道深深浅浅的红色血痕。冷汗带着热汗，沿着肌肉线条，在他整张背面上淌得到处都是，为他散发着野性张力的身体添上一层香甜的釉面。

每一次藤条从掌心中跃出、击在充满弹性的肉体上，都带来韧性十足的打击感，和对方种种栩栩如生的反馈；莱因哈特也不知何时已经被调动起了情绪，渐渐完全沉浸于掌握整个场面、掌握对方全身心的快意。加速的血液循环带着他体内的太阳发热，让他冰冷雪白的双颊染成生机勃勃的绯色。他热得抬起手拨动了数下额角汗湿的蜷曲金发，那耀眼的画面足以让中世纪宗教油画家也为之大开眼界，而忘记了这是一位行使了残虐的行为才变得如此美丽，并且本人毫无自省之心的不适格的神使。

灼热的体温和加速的心跳，无意中鼓动着莱因哈特去做更加大胆的举动，来充分享受这一场面。藤条在毕典菲尔特屁股上戏弄地来回碾磨，破碎的皮肤伤口上刁钻的疼痛折磨着他。接着藤条又伴着风声被挥到他面前，在他脸颊肉上戳了两下。恶毒的主君用漫不经心的冰凉声线对他下达火热的指令：

“吻我的竹竿。看看，你弄得上面脏兮兮的，全是你屁股上臭烘烘的血和汗水。”

莱因哈特并没别的意思；但这话听在荤段子脑的毕典菲尔特耳朵里，则未免多了很多不可描述的意思。他难堪却听话地低头在藤条上啵了一口，脑子里烟花炸成一团浆糊。莱因哈特看了，便十分畅快地笑起来。

“开心吗？毕典菲尔特。”

“呜……”

“开心的小狗，应该要摇它们的尾巴吧。不是吗？”

这一鞭好像要把毕典菲尔特结实的腰杆都打碎了；他能意识到自己精神已经不太清醒，可他还要挣扎着扭屁股。

“从没见过像你尾巴这么短的狗。是长了条猪尾巴吗？”

莱因哈特嗤笑着说道，像用手杖捅狗似地用藤条末端戳了戳他的尾椎，传来微妙难言的瘙痒。接着毫不留情地快速连续挥动起藤条，将毕典菲尔特抽打得连声嗷嗷哭喊，无意识的扭腰动作看起来像在躲闪又像在讨好。终于随着一声不同寻常的凄厉声响，藤条应声断裂。莱因哈特又大笑起来，毫不犹豫地双手将它折断，随手抛在一边。

莱因哈特在毕典菲尔特面前的扶手椅上重新坐下来，双手在他头颈周边亲热地来回爱抚。毕典菲尔特抽泣着靠进他掌心中，配合他的动作尽情撒娇。若不经人提醒，相信必无一人能想到毕典菲尔特其实与罗严塔尔、杨威利同样岁数。莱因哈特就这样将这个长他九岁的臣下像抱大狗一样抱在怀里，并且用安慰孩子似的语气来安慰。除他之外，普天之下可还有第二个人享有这样的特权吗？

“好，乖，毕典菲尔特，真懂事。”

莱因哈特柔声赞赏道，双腿环上对方腰际，将他上身拉进怀中。

“吃吧。”

毕典菲尔特低低应了一声，低下头掏出他的东西，伸出舌头轻轻舔了起来。豆大的泪珠仍然流个不停，但他也没想着要去阻止，于是滴滴答答全落在了长官腰间。而莱因哈特一手揉弄着他蓬松的发丝，一手在他下巴上逗弄，在他耳边轻声调侃道：

“什么啊，有那么好吃吗？笨狗狗的脏口水弄得我裤子上全是。”

毕典菲尔特屁股都被打烂了，疼得他差点叫妈妈，说实话本来吃得有些食不知味；但莱因哈特这一句辱骂让他羞耻得头皮发麻、满脸通红，反而很快就进入了状态。他口中吸吮得啧啧有声，感受着莱因哈特细长的双腿震颤着在他腰侧收紧，可爱的鞋跟在他后腰上一下下敲击。

性唤起带来的多巴胺甚至让他将痛觉也抛在脑后，漫过理性的高扬感牵引着他的手去握腰下自己的阴茎。手淫的单纯快感，身体力行侍奉强大主君的充实感，还有被莱因哈特护在怀中的安全感，丰富的感受充盈着毕典菲尔特的感官。

莱因哈特虽然胆略过人，却曾经被幼年学校的美术老师一语中的地批评过感受性过差。这么一个感性贫乏的人，却总能带给他身边的人以富丽的色彩。毕典菲尔特对莱因哈特誓以忠诚的理由，或许就连他自己也说不清，但他现在却得以重新确认了这一点。

这些情迷意乱的小动作自然无一能逃出莱因哈特的视线。毕典菲尔特还顺从地配合着二人此刻的体态，撅着腰正把一对红彤彤的肿屁股展示在莱因哈特视野中。就在他动作越来越急切，手臂上都突起了青筋的时候，他的手突然被莱因哈特的皮鞋踩住。毕典菲尔特急得几乎哭出来，呜咽着连声哀叫阁下。

“已经可以了吧？”

莱因哈特眯着眼说道，脸上呈现出一种冰凉的神情，接着鞋底又碾了他几下。

“自己一个人硬成这个样子，偷吃都不加收敛，果然不是好狗。”

“阁下……”

能身先士卒击穿最严密的包围网的猛将此刻雌伏在他男根旁边，湿淋淋亮晶晶的橙色眼睛恳求地凝望着他。只要莱因哈特允许他哪怕在他鞋底上甚至地板上蹭上那么几下，他说不定就能射出来了。

毕典菲尔特仰躺在莱因哈特宽阔的办公桌上，上身被莱因哈特就地取材用透明胶带缠在桌面上。他双腿被垂直举高并在一处，姿势简直就像烫猪一样。响亮的巴掌随之而来，把已经淤血的伤处拍得整块肉都痉挛不停。莱因哈特的手掌纤细柔韧，黏住他破皮的屁股，离开的时候带出剧痛的撕扯感。

“尝尝吧。这就是你超兴奋的时候屁股的味道哦。吃下去说不定就能射出来吧。”

莱因哈特说着又将手指塞进他嘴里翻搅，呛得口水从他喉咙里喷出来。毕典菲尔特遵守命令在他指尖掌心舔舐，果然尝到咸味和铁锈味，还有更多说不清道不明的味道，羞耻得恨不得一头撞死。

“给我看吧。展示给我看你是个懂纪律的士兵。展示给我看你是只好狗。”

双腿终于被松开，莱因哈特倾身伏在他身上，用与平日的威严仪态截然不同、略显轻佻的眼神与他对望着，边说边顶进来。那一刻完美的金发就像日冕热风一样流动，骄阳的温度好像要掉落在他身上，将他一同引燃。

“真是的……屁股就跟你一样没用，这不是随随便便就被侵犯了吗……啊……毕典菲尔特……”

莱因哈特在他身上喘息着说；言辞恶劣无比，声音却一点点变得急切娇甜。

毕典菲尔特只盼他快点再更加严厉一些，用全身仅剩的还能自主操控的双腿勾住莱因哈特细腰，配合他的挺腰动作，将对方更加向里推。这过分渴求的主动出击却将莱因哈特刺激得不轻，又难免使他以为自己的统治受到挑战，于是变本加厉地折磨起他来。

“快点，给我大声哭，你这猪精……嗯……”

哪怕是莱因哈特，此时也兴奋得有些失去章法了，只是一味发泄着冲动，细白的双手不是操他的嘴，扇他的耳光，就是掐他的奶子。早已逼近高潮的毕典菲尔特全身都敏感得不得了，被莱因哈特这样凶狠地苛责着，更是整个身子都紧绷起来不停发抖，反而将莱因哈特缠得更紧，双拳几乎将身下的桌沿捏碎，失去理智地发出没有意义的呜呜哭叫。还算是颇为结实沉重的办公桌，都被两人激烈的动作折腾得噪声大作。

不知从什么时候起，明亮的橙色眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他瞧。

“毕典菲尔特。你想说什么？你说呀。”

可大概是性爱太过激烈，毕典菲尔特好像什么也说不出来，只是张着嘴大口喘气，呆呆凝望着他，泪珠止不住地从眼角滚落。

毕典菲尔特就连高潮的时候也没有失掉力气，反而受到了激发，一下子挣断了身上的胶带，坐起身来就往莱因哈特身上扑，往他怀里钻。莱因哈特惊讶地接住这一下猛兽冲撞，却听到橙色的脑袋埋在他锁骨间低声细语呢喃道：

“喜欢您……喜欢您，阁下。”


End file.
